How screwed am I?
by littlekittyblaire
Summary: When Claire's family get's to be a bit...much for her, she moves to Portland Oregon, which there she moves into a nice little house and gets help from one of her teachers. It's all nice and stuff, but what's going to happen when her smart self happens to buy a 2p America hetaloid? I can tell you one thing for sure, some shit is going to go down (rated T for swearing...)
1. Chapter 1

I walked silently through the busy streets towards my home. I'd recently moved here...so...maybe a couple weeks ago? I'm not the best with time, but it's around there. Maybe that's why I'm walking around at night on a dangerous street, where many things go on? Like drug deals, prostitution, etc. Yeah. Portland, 82nd street to be exact. This place was not somewhere you should be wandering at night, no matter how busy it got. That didn't make it much safer, sometimes it made it more dangerous with the fact that the sidewalk was quite literally two feet wide and cars were just zooming past me. I shivered slightly, as it was winter. Winter in Oregon was freezing right now, at least, more so than where I had moved from, Florida. It was pretty warm right about now and I was starting to regret moving away. But I had already made my decision, so now I had to stick with it. Besides, when I was back home I'd always wanted to move away and come over here where I could get away from all the craziness of my family and enjoy some peace and quiet for a couple years.

Finally, I managed to make it to my house and get inside, right on time too as it had just began to rain as I unlocked my door. Throwing my jacket over my couch I grab my fuzzy robe and go straight to the kitchen. I'm gonna have me some hot cocoa and doctor who before I even think twice about trying to sleep.

~Time skip to next morning cuz lazy author is lazy and I don't want to give anything away to new doctor who watchers~

I groaned as my phone alarm went off. Damn, it sure did it's job, probably one of the most annoying sounds ever. "NAMI-SWAN~ NAMI-SWAN~ NAMI-SWAN~" (my actual alarm ^^'') it belted out at me. I grabbed my phone and quickly shut it off...peace and quiet...finally. Wait...Six O'clock...why the hell am I up so early on a Saturday?! On my day off?! I grumbled a bit. Well then. I'm already wide awake thanks to that alarm, so I suppose I'll go make breakfast or something...living on my own was a bit harder than I thought it would be. I still need a job...and I'm only in high school for Christ's sake! I mean...I'm almost eight-teen but...oh whatever. Think about that later...I'll get a job so I don't have to depend on the teacher who's been helping me out these last couple of weeks. Maybe I could watch some anime. I still have yet to finish several...let's see...I could finish Future Diary today since I'm on what...episode 15 by now? It would only take a couple of hours to finish...then maybe some One Piece. Hm..or I could start on Hetalia again. I really do like that show. I don't know...I'll think about it I suppose.

After deciding I would watch Hetalia after finishing Future Diary (haven't finished so I'm not saying anything), I grabbed my laptop and switched to Hetalia. I could look some things up, maybe type a 2p Heta fanfic, since I watch English dubbed. Eh, I'll do that later.

~I got lazy again, so another time skip my lovelies~

Well. This was interesting. I seem to have stumbled upon a website in which I can order a 'Hetaloid' from. Oh joy. Best part? There are 2p's. What's even better? I can afford them. Now the stupid thing? Yeah, the stupid thing. I just clicked buy on the 2p America. Wow. Good job, me.


	2. Chapter 2

So I've been waiting for that Hetaloid for a couple days now and the suspense is killing me. Maybe I should call and cancel? Can I do that at this point? Is it even legal? Well…technically I haven't paid yet so he isn't mine…. _Oh whatever you baby! Just deal with it! You must pay the consequences for doing such an idiot move._ "It's not like you didn't know what to expect, after all!" I snapped at myself. This is true. I knew exactly what I was doing when I clicked pay on '2p Hetaloid, Al Jones'. Shaking my head I sighed, _I wonder when he gets here—_my thoughts were interrupted as I heard a knock at the door. I ran over to it and hurriedly twisted the handle, opening the door and revealing the delivery man standing there with a large human sized crate. _Too late to cancel now…._

"Hello ma'am, are you Miss Claire O'Brian?" he questioned, I nodded and smiled.

"Yes I am. Is that the Hetaloid I ordered a couple days ago?"

He blinked "Yes..just sign these papers and I can get the crate in and open it for you?"

"Yes please…I have nothing to open it with.." I replied, moving out of the way and quickly signing the papers and returning them to him after paying as well. He nodded and left quickly, a little too quickly. Was he afraid of the Hetaloid? Why would he be afraid of something that wasn't even moving? That was technically 'asle—

"Hello, doll face." A voice sneered behind me…too close…waaaay too close. I turned around only to be quite literally face-to-face with my supposed to be 'sleeping' Hetaloid. _Good god—_I backed up, only to end up hitting my door. Gritting my teeth I looked at him blankly, trying not to let my fear show through. Let's hope it works, after all I'm not the best actor in the world.

"Hello Al." I mumbled "I'm your new owner, Claire O'Brian." I don't think he's falling for it. Well crap.

He scoffed "Excuse me doll face, but no one _owns _me." Fuck…fuck he's walking closer "In your case, it's the other way around. As in _I own you." _He growled. I gulped. No. Why. WHY? Why do I have to like the 2p's better? Why can't I like the normal characters more? This is not going to work in my favor! He's going to kill me! Did they take out the desire to kill? Or did they leave it, as in punishment for the fools who decide they would be retards and go for some of the most dangerous company they could get? Dear god please have mercy on me…. Wait. He didn't grab his bat. Oh my god I can get away! I rolled my eyes and started inching my way along the door before bolting off to my room and slamming the door shut. I knew he would follow, but at least now he can't hurt me…

At least. I thought he couldn't. Now he is currently trying to break my door down as I desperately lean against it, trying to keep him from getting in. I don't want to be killed. I can't believe I chose him. I should have gone for his 1p at least! But then I probably wouldn't have liked him….I really do prefer the 2p's…..why am I such an idiot?

"You can't hide from me forever, babe." He growled through the door. Wait. Babe?! Who does he think he is calling me '_babe_'?! That bastard! I'll kill him! O-or at least…..I-I'll show him that he shouldn't mess with me. I may not be the shortest girl in the world, which would work in my favor when trying to get away from him right at the moment, but I can still manage…just gotta get to my kitchen…he's vegan so if I could get the bacon I made…..I smirked. I have the advantage now.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. "…Wait….what?" he wasn't there. I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized how quiet he had gotten. "Where'd he—" I was cut off with a sudden hand clamped over my mouth. My eyes widened. What?! How?!

"You really should remember to lock your window, doll face." Ohhhhh shit. He got in through the window that I happen to not be able to see when I'm by my door. Fucking hell…..I squirmed a bit and tried to kick him where the sun don't shine, but unfortunately he held me too close and I was unable to do anything effective to make him release me. "Now punishment for thinking you could get away~" and within seconds I was on the ground and he was hovering over me, trapping my wrists above my head. Wait. Don't tell me…fuck…no! I tried to get away and realized that he finally had me in a position in which I could bring up my knee and loosen his grip on me. I smirked and kicked him away, getting up and running to the kitchen.

"Al you really shouldn't mess with someone who eats meat frequently." I giggled, grabbing a bunch of _raw _bacon and walking back over to him "Or you will have hell to pay~"


End file.
